Forbidden but Not Impossible
by OceansAria
Summary: Arthur's thoughts on his hidden relationship with Guinevere. (Something I wrote for a contest, and I was wondering if I really should enter it! Please review, even if you don't like it! Constructive criticism is always accepted!)


**Author's Note:** Something short and sweet that I was going to enter in a contest, but wasn't sure, so I wrote some more and forgot about it. The contest required a short story about a forbidden love. And it had to be under 500 words.

That's like, impossible for me!

So, this is 601 words. I had shortened it just enough before I wrote more, and then I was like, would they let me enter a fanfiction? Idk.

So, please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think of this! Please tell me if I should shorten it again and enter it. I'd only have to take out a few words here and there. Thanks for all of the love on "Something More"! You guys are AWESOME!

XOXO, OceansAria

* * *

He loved her even though he shouldn't.

But wasn't that how all great loves began?

Forbidden, inappropriate, and shunned.

He would watch her from the window as she walked through the palace's courtyard, arms full of fresh laundry and dark ringlets tangling in the autumn breeze. She wasn't an exotic beauty-more a gentle one. Her eyes were a dark chocolate, fringed with thick, long eyelashes that looked like they had been painted with a professional's hand. Lips the shape and color of a budding rose, and skin the color of sweet caramel.

Guinevere was a servant. Arthur was the the Prince. Her hands were rough and callused-just like his. Her feet were swollen from working all the time, as we his. She had scars from years of burning herself in the hearth. He had battle scars all over his strong body. They were alike in so many ways, including being more stubborn than a mule.

They also shared love.

Both knew that a relationship could never last. Arthur was tired of being wary of his father's stupid opinion. He respected his father, but hated his views of the laws of marriage. What was so insane about his feelings towards Guinevere? She was a lovely woman, and strong, brave, and wise. She was always completely honest with him and just as opinionated as he was. Why did matter that she was born a blacksmith's daughter?

Every day, Arthur would watch her converse with other men. Their eyes always trailed after her, and they were always coming up with things to give to her: a wildflower bouquet or a scrap of rare silk.

Arthur hated it that he couldn't be so open with his feelings-that he couldn't openly shower Guinevere with the gifts she deserved. He continued to scrutinize her from his window as she stopped to talk to with his servant. She laughed at something he said and touched his arm. Merlin reached up and pushed a tiny apple blossom behind her ear. Something hot and bothersome flared up in Arthur's chest when he saw his own servant touch the woman he loved. But within the blink of an eye, Merlin had gone and Guinevere was on her way again.

The jealousy in Arthur's heart calmed and he stepped away from the window, took a deep breath, and sat down at his desk to wait.

A few minutes later, his chamber door creaked open but he kept his head bowed over his pile of papers. The familiar, soft _tap tap_ of her shoes echoed throughout his room as she made her way over to him. He felt his shoulders relax and the tension leave him the closer she got.

Her arms twined around his neck from behind and she pressed a kiss into the crown of his hair. Then a kiss to the tip of his ear and his temple. Her body was warm against his shoulder and he couldn't help but let all thoughts of jealousy slip away.

"Missed you," she whispered in his ear. She combed her fingers through his hair. "It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you."

He smiled to himself. "It's only been since this morning, Guinevere," he murmured and turned his chair to face her. They smiled at each other in a secretive way and leaned in at the same time. Their lips met and he couldn't stop a silly grin from parting his lips against hers.

If Guinevere was willing to take the risk of possibly getting caught and angering his father, then so was he.

No matter the consequences.


End file.
